Running out of Time
by lovetheharmhatethehate
Summary: Dave is on a business trip with Bro, but everything turns bad when John tells Dave he's moving in a day, and Dave gets back in three. Dave isn't going to be happy once he hears that. He doesn't get to say goodbye and he doesn't get to see John even one more time before he moves half way around the world. So far away from him, and what's worse, Dave never told John his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Running out of Time

Dave stared at his phone in disbelief. His eyes were wide and shining with tears behind his shades, his mouth slightly open. This wasn't possible, he thought. In the blue that was John's text, the words bore into Dave.

eB: hey dave... i'm moving..

Dave couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. He had known John for so long! And they'd lived together for a long time, too. Why was John moving all of a sudden? John couldn't move yet. He hadn't even been able to tell John. And he wouldn't be home for at least three days, according to Bro. Dave swore under his breath as he punched the brick building beside him. He shook his head and punched the building again, clenching his hand into a fist around his phone. He wanted so badly to chuck it as far as he could, for the words and their truth to disappear. But he didn't. Instead Dave brought the phone up and casually asked what was up with that. No emotion at all. Dave kept a straight face and put his throbbing hand in his pocket.

Every time he got a new message, Dave responded with a mask, showing no emotion in his features, mouth, or movement. But if someone were to take off his shades, everything he was feeling would all be revealed. He didn't do anything when his phone lit up with John's chum handle, he just responded without emotion, acting like he didn't care his best friend was moving halfway across the world. He didn't offer to call or video John, didn't do anything at all. For fear that if he heard John's voice, much less saw it, he would cry. That he would break down and tell John everything while simultaneously breaking into shattered pieces.

So Dave walked back to the apartment Bro had rented for them and he expressionlessly messaged back John the whole way. His hand didn't throb anymore, it hurt instead. Dave breathed out and clenched his teeth, everything was just hurting more for him today. It hurt to breathe and it hurt to not cry and it hurt even more to be emotionless to John. Dave sighed quietly before opening the door and walking into the apartment. He didn't see Bro anywhere so Dave told John he had to go and he fell asleep.

Dave woke up to find Cal's blue eyes in front of his shades. He shot up and flung Cal off of him and onto the bed. Dave looked around and saw Bro leaning against the door on the opposite side of the room. He checked his phone, two hours he'd been asleep. He rubbed his head and swung his legs over the bed. He was going to leave again, but Bro spoke up.

"Dave," His voice was monotone as usual and no emotion showed on his face.

Dave looked at him, "What do you want, Bro." He didn't say it as a question, he said it as a statement.

Bro sighed and shook his head at Dave before going to sit across form him on the other bed. "What happened now."

Dave was slightly ticked off at how monotone and apathetic he was all the time, especially now. "Nothing," He seethed.

Bro's mouth twitched in an angry line. "Dammit, Dave. Just fucking tell me why your hand is a bloody, purple mess."

In that instant Dave was shocked. Bro hardly ever showed emotion to him, much less anger or irritation. Dave looked away, "John is moving tomorrow. ." Dave's voice broke off as he clenched his shaking hands. He was irritated and a little angry John hadn't told him earlier, but he was sad because he _was_ moving. Dave shook his head and looked at the messages from John that were lighting up his screen.

eB: dave..?

eB: dave talk to me..

eB: come on.. dave please...

eB: talk to me when you can. i need you, man... i know it's lame but i do..

Dave gripped his phone and threw it. He forgot Bro was in front of him and watched as Bro easily plucked it from its path and looked at the messages. Dave shook in spite of himself as Bro saw what he didn't want him too.

Bro looked at Dave and shook his head. "This? This is why you're so worked up? Dave, I'm sorry to say but that's path-"

"Shut up! You didn't even see everything, asshole. He's _moving_. He's moving halfway around the world. . _Tomorrow_." Dave took off his shades and flung them to the ground, they sat face down on the carpet between them.

Bro was beside Dave almost instantly. He put down Dave's phone and put an arm around him. "It's alright to cry, Dave. It doesn't make you weak, or a pussy. You're still you, but at a worse time. Look, I can't get us home tomorrow, but I can cut the trip short one day."

Dave looked at Bro with wide and shining eyes. "Really? Bro. . You'd do that. . For me?" Dave was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe it. But it still wouldn't be soon enough.

Bro sighed, "Come here. It'll be alright, little man." Bro put his arms around Dave's shaking back and Dave buried his face in Bro's chest. He hadn't cried since he was little. And Bro hadn't comforted him like this for a long time.

Maybe twenty minutes later Bro slightly smiled at the sight of Dave sleeping. He lay Dave in the bed and wiped a few stray tears that leaked from his closed eyes that were puffy. He took Dave's phone and looked at John's chum handle. On his own phone Dirk found him and talked to him. He was going to make Dave happy, even if it was only this once, he would see Dave smile genuinely. So he made a plan with John, but Dave wouldn't know that for a few more days.

An hour later Bro walked from the bathroom and shook Dave awake. Groggily Dave sat up and half opened one of his eyes. "Come on, Dave. We have to get your hand checked out."

So Dave got up and washed his warm and sticky face from the tears. He looked into the mirror for a split second and saw his bright red eyes surrounded by red. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, making it all red. He smirked at this thought. He went with Dirk to the hospital and talked to John finally.

- turntechGodhead [tG] began pestering ectoBiologist [eB] -

tG: hey egbert

eB: dave! Where were you this whole time..

tG: i was asleep man. i'm at the hospital now

eB: what! dave what did you do?

tG: its just my hand i dont know yet

eB: god dave. . you left and you have to go to the hospital.

tG: yeah hold on doctors back

eB: alright.

- turntechGodhead [tG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [eB] –

Dave sat awkwardly on the weird bed table and waited for the doctor to return with his x-ray. Bro and him had been there for almost two hours and already Dave was irritated. So he continuously made silly faces at Bro who would smirk and make one back while they waited. He thought about John and wondered if he was worried. But instead of being worried and sad, Dave was also happy in a litter part of himself.

He and Bro hadn't gotten along like this since he was maybe four. They never showed emotion, never played around, never made silly faces. Being with Bro and not having to be apathetic, not having to show no emotion, not having to keep a straight face or be serious and ironic, it made Dave happy. Dave laughed when Bro pulled his cheeks out after puffing them up and squinting his eyes.

He stopped when Bro shook his head and relaxed his face back to normal only moments before the door opened. The doctor walked in with a large manila folder and hung the x-rays up. He switched on the machine and turned off the lights, illuminating the bones in Dave's hand.

"See here," He pointed to Dave's knuckles in both x-rays. One was of his hurt hand, the other was of his hand that was fine. They both instantly saw it. "This is what his knuckles should look like, and this here is what they look like in his other hand. I'm afraid two of them are broken and two others are fractured with immense bruising to all five. His thumb knuckle wasn't damaged, but it has bruising, too. The bruising should heal within a week. Down here," He pointed to Dave's two broken knuckles and the bones that should have connected to them. "These bones here are slightly fractured, but they should heal within the week with the bruising. The two fractured bones, well they shouldn't take long either. Maybe three weeks, if that. His broken bones should heal within six to ten weeks. Mr. Strider, we're going to put a hand cast on your so-"

Bro cut off the doctor, but not rudely. "He isn't my son, doctor. He's my younger brother."

The doctor nodded and cleared his throat before nodding. "Yes, excuse me for that. We're going to put your brother's hand in a cast. In six weeks if there isn't much pain and the bruising and swelling is gone come either here or see a different doctor to get it examined and maybe removed. Alright, if everything is alright with you Mr. Strider then you and your brother please follow me so we can get him fitted for a cast."

Bro and Dave followed the doctor throughout the halls until they got to a room in which the doctor held the door open for them to go in. Inside were multiple bins of colored cast gauze and a few bins of discarded pieces. Dave once again sat on the bed that was like a table while Bro sat close to him in a chair against the wall, the doctor sat in the rolling chair and asked Dave questions.

"Your name is Dave, correct?" Dave nodded. "Alright, Dave, what color would you like your cast to be? I might be able to do two colors, so give me two and I'll see if we have them."

Dave thought for a second, "If I showed you a picture with the color in it, would you be able to find it from that?"

Bro shot Dave a little smile that only he saw, he knew what color Dave wanted. He knew _who's _color he wanted. The doctor thought for a few moments before replying, "I suppose so if the color is evident. Let's give it a shot, young man." He smiled.

Dave nodded and turned on his phone. He went to John's pester chum and zoomed in on the name he used. He showed it to the doctor and he smiled. "Why, I believe I have that hue of blue, give me one second." The doctor rolled over to the bins and murmured to himself as he searched for the right one. He pulled it out and took out a roll of the gauze, rolling back to Dave he handed it to him. "Is that the right color, Dave?"

Dave's eyes widened a little at the so familiar color of John's text, of John's favorite color. "Yeah, it is, thanks." The doctor smiled and was about to speak when a light knock sounded on the door.

He stood and walked over to open in halfway. A shorter woman with a bob cut talked to the doctor and handed him a cut and shaped cast. He thanked her and closed the door. He walked back to Dave. "This is your cast, and, by the size of it, I can fit two colors, but they'll overlap around the middle on the bottom. Dave smiled slightly and saw Bro shake is head slightly.

"I have another color in mind, let me get it up." Dave opened pester chum once more and went to his profile. He zoomed in on the red like text and showed the doctor.

"That's an easy one, I know we have that hue exactly," The doctor rolled over and in seconds located the bin and rolled back to show Dave. Dave nodded his approval. "Alright. If you would please come and sit in the chair and put your arm on the table."

Dave got up and walked to said chair and placed his arm on the table, knuckles up. The doctor sat in the other chair in front of Dave's hand. "Alright, Dave. I need you to pull up your sleeve and then I need you to not move your hand, or arm if you can help it. Just keep still while I work, okay?" Dave nodded.

The doctor put on a new pair of gloves and shaved the few hairs that were on and around Dave's hand and upper wrist. After he rinsed Dave's wrist with a sponge and then with antiseptic. He then started to prepare the cast. He put the gauze, scissors, and the sealing on the table beside him. Once more he cleaned Dave's wrist and hand, then put the cast on. Dave watched as we closed it shut and wrapped it over and over with the colored gauze. He finished with the gauze and made sure everything was right before letting Dave move his arm. "Alrighty then, your cast is good. Now, Mr. Strider if you and Dave would follow me so you can get verification and copies of this, come with me." 

Bro followed the doctor and Dave slowly got up. He looked at his cast and turned it so he could see his wrist. He smiled when he saw the blue and the red gauze intertwining and crossing over one another. It made him think of John, and right now, no matter how sad that made him, it brought him a smile. Dave stood and was about to walk out before he swore under his breath. He hadn't talked to John for almost an hour. He took out his phone and walked out the door.

- turntechGodhead [tG] began pestering ectoBiologist [eB] -

tG: john i got a cast

tG: you want to see it

tG: egbert you there

tG: calling for egbert earth to egbert

tG: egbeeeeert

tG: egbert come one talk to me man

- turntechGodhead [tG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [eB] -

Sighing, Dave walked to the lobby and sat in a chair and watched as Bro wrote his signature on a few papers. Over and over Dave checked his phone for new messages from John, but no matter how many times he looked, he had no messages from John. Bro came up at tapped Dave's shoulder to tell him they were leaving. Dave stood up and walked out behind Bro. Dave was thinking about John when he was knocked into reality.

"I have to go to meetings all day tomorrow, I'll be back late so do us a favor and pack both of our things. Alright?"

Dave forgot they were leaving a day early momentarily. "Uh, yeah. Okay." Bro brought up his hand in a back wave at Dave and went silent once more.

Dave went back to his thoughts of John. He thought about John the whole rest of the day. He thought about him when he ate pizza with Bro and when he lie in the bed, staring at his phone, hoping for something. When he figured nothing was coming, Dave put in headphones and stared at the ceiling, thoughts of John Egbert swirling and clouding his mind. Dave took a sharpie from his pocket and on the bottom of his cast he wrote very small John's full name and put a heart at the end. It was thin line sharpie, so he knew it wouldn't be visible. He laughed at his own idiocy and capped the sharpie. Finally with his thoughts of Egbert quieting a bit, Dave was able to fall asleep without thinking about John being gone when he returned home.


	2. Chapter 2

Running out of Time

Part Two of One

John stared at his computer screen, his cheeks hot as he wrote out his message to Dave. He had wrote it fifty times it felt like, he just could never send it to him. He didn't know if Dave would be sad or if it would hurt him to know, but John wanted to think it would. He closed his eyes and clicked send. His message lit up the screen in blue as he waited for lines of red to appear under his message.

EB: hey dave... i'm moving..

John waited for Dave, and he grew nervous, scared of what Dave would say. But mostly, John was scared that Dave would show absolute no emotion as usual. John got up and walked around his room, he hadn't packed but a few boxes, he still had to pack the entirety of his room within the night. John sighed and pulled a hoodie out of one of the only boxes he packed, but he hadn't closed this one. Smiling slightly, he lifted the hoodie and put it on, even though he wasn't cold at all. It was the only hoodie he really wore when he did, it was the one Dave had given him for Christmas last year. John smiled as he picked up the box and brought it over to his bed, standing in front of it. This was the box he had used the most care packing, this was the box of all the things Dave had given him.

He laughed a little as he pulled out rap tapes that had Dave rapping on them, as he pulled out stupid posters and a red smuppet Dave had sent him as a joke. He pulled out carefully what he had gotten for his birthday that year. He unwrapped it, laughing as the bubble wrap popped under his hands. It was stupid because Dave had made it to irritate John. It was badly carved sword made of a rock with crystals. It wasn't life size, but John loved it all the same.

John smiled at his box of all the things Dave had given him when he heard a ping from the computer, signaling a new message. John ran and almost tripped on his own feet as he got to his computer. It was Dave.

TG: whats up with that why are you leaving all of the sudden

John's smile faltered and died all together as he reread Dave's words. Sighing, John sat at his desk and messaged Dave.

EB: dad thinks it'll be good for us. i don't know why but yeah, we're moving tomorrow... half way across the world basically...

TG: wow half way across the world thats a long ass way egbert

EB: dave...

TG: whats the matter egbert

John stared at the screen and laughed drily as he felt moisture on his cheeks. He was crying, how silly. John raised one hand and with the oversized sleeve, he wiped his eyes. How could Dave be so. . So _Dave_ in a time like this. But John couldn't get mad at his best friend, especially not now. So John placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, making his teary eyes see.

EB: will you miss me dave?

This was what John feared the most. That Dave wouldn't miss him and that to Dave John wasn't his best friend. He feared Dave wouldn't care, and that it wouldn't affect him in the least.

TG: johnathan egbert youre my best bro im going to miss you so fucking much

John smiled at this, the fact Dave had said this without any ironic remarks and with emotion, it told John he would be missed. John talked to Dave for another half hour until Dave said he had to go and that everything was gonna be fine.

So Dave left and John was alone once more. He had already told Jade and Rose that he was moving and they had told him it was going to be great, that he would still be able to talk to Dave all the time, but John had countered he wouldn't be able to actually _see_ Dave once he moved. And to that, they had both gone silent. John left his computer open to pester chum, in case Dave sent him a message. Sighing, John carefully repacked the box of the things Dave had got him and left it open on his bed, he didn't want to close it, not yet, anyway. He wandered around the house silently and mopey, not his usual trickster and happy self. All the stupid paintings and pictures his dad had were in boxes, leaving nothing on the walls. The living room had boxes stacked to the ceiling, everything that was packed was supposed to be in the living room. The only thing not packed in the living room was the urn that held his grandma's ashes, that brought John a slight bit of comfort. But it didn't last long when he went into the kitchen and saw all his dad's baking utensils stuffed in half open boxes on the counters and floors. Sad of his empty house, John went back to his room and heard a ping, signaling a message. Excited, John ran to his computer and was sad almost instantly, it wasn't Dave. John didn't recognize the name until he stared stupidly at it for five minutes. It was Dave's Bro, but why was he messaging John?

- timaeusTestified [TT] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

TT: I'm Dave's bro, and you're John, correct?

TT: I know this is random and weird for you, but I'm doing this for Dave.

TT: He's upset because he'll get home the day after you move and that he won't be able to see you ever again. So I've thought up something so he can see you one more time.

John stared at the screen, unsure how to respond. But he knew he had to because it was a chance to see Dave one more time. So he awkwardly responded to Dave's bro.

EB: hi dave's bro. . Uh what did you have in mind?

TT: Stay one more day instead or going with your dad tomorrow. That would be the easiest possible way for Dave to see you one more time.

EB: i don't think dad would let me stay without anyone here..

TT: Don't worry about it, just ask. You can't tell Dave what you're doing, it's a surprise for him. Goodbye.

- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] –

John gaped at the screen. Was Dave's bro crazy? There was no way he would be able to stay one more day, nonetheless without an adult or anyone. But John decided he would ask anyway. He walked down the stairs and into his dad's study, and he remembered his dad had gone to get more boxes for packing. He groaned and slumped in the chair pulled out from the desk. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses and put his head in his hands. This would never work, he would never see Dave again. He would leave tomorrow and he wouldn't even get to say goodbye or see his face.

John opened his eyes and got up, before he left he saw a piece of paper corner sticking out from under his dad's laptop. Knowing it was one of his dad's notes he always hid when he needed to tell him something, John pulled the paper free and read it.

"You're staying an extra. . Day. I'm so proud of you son."

John stared at the note with confusion and a cocked eyebrow for a few minutes. And then a goofy grin plastered itself onto his face. This meant that he was staying. That he would see Dave another day. He was so happy he was about to run to his computer and tell Dave that he was going to see him one more time. Then he remembered halfway to his room: he wasn't supposed to tell Dave, it was a surprise. With a grin on his face and his hoodie on, John was the happiest he had been that week of packing. But he knew Dave wouldn't be on for a while, so, with nothing else to do, he went to his room and slept.

John woke up shortly to a ping sounding from his computer. With his eyes heavy with sleep, he fumbled to put on his glasses and slide into his desk chair. It was Dave. Smiling, John answered Dave.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

TG: hey egbert

EB: dave! where were you this whole time. .

TG: i was asleep man i'm at the hospital now

EB: what! dave what did you do?

TG: its just my hand i dont know yet

EB: god dave. . you left and you have to go to the hospital.

TG: yeah hold on doctors back

EB: alright.

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

John worried. He didn't think it was alright and he didn't think Dave would hurt himself so badly he had to pay a visit to the hospital. Dave got hurt all the time, but never did he break a bone or ever have to go to the hospital. John stared at the computer, wanting Dave so badly to message him and tell him what happened. John was scared something bad happened. It made him sad, he realized, that Dave hadn't said anything about getting hurt. He didn't think it was because Dave didn't want him to worry, or that Dave was scared he would be upset. He was just sad. Sad Dave had barely talked to him since the news. Sad that Dave wouldn't tell him anything. Sad that Dave wasn't sad. So John turned up the light blue hood of his hoodie, brought his knees to his chest, put his glasses on the desk and buried his face in his knees. He brought his arms up and covered his head, the oversized sleeves handing on his legs.

His shoulders shook in the oversized hoodie that still had the smallest lingering sent of Dave's room on it. His chest heaved as he breathed out ragged and painful breathes that were sobs. His eyes were squeezed shut and tears were soaking his dark blue pajama pants. He didn't know what reason he was crying over the most. He had so many. He was crying because Dave acted like he didn't care. He was crying because Dave wouldn't tell him what happened. He was crying because once he moved he would never see Dave again. He was crying because his dad hadn't told him he was staying one more day, and that he would see Dave one final time. He was crying because he missed Dave. He was crying because his best friend kept leaving him when he needed him the most. He was crying because the hoodie still had a lingering smell that was Dave and because Dave wasn't talking to him at the moment. John had many more reasons, but he could only focus on the things that evolved around Dave.

John sniffled and brought his head up from his knees, bleary and puffy eyes looking at his computer screen. Unaware at how long had passed, he looked at the time. Almost forty minutes. He had had his head in his knees and tears in his eyes waiting for Dave. . For forty minutes. At this John let out a small laugh that sounded dry and fake. He felt so utterly stupid and pathetic. '_Dave Strider. I guess being the best friend of you means being left and getting no emotion from you. Ha, crying over a Strider, how ironic,' _John thought, a small smile playing on his lips.

Not having anything else to do, John walked to his bed and lied down under the sheets. He pulled his knees up and pulled the hood over his eyes. In a ball, John fell asleep with thoughts of Dave Strider echoing in his head. The last thing he thought was of the Dave and he had met. Before he slipped into his dreams, John smiled at the remembrance of the day he met Dave Strider.


	3. Chapter 3

Running out of Time

Part One–Chapter Two

Dave woke up and silently stood, his head foggy with needed sleep. He reached for his shades and slid them over his eyes easily. Not knowing the time, he reached for his phone and looked. It was barely noon. Unlocking his phone, Dave sighed. He had never gotten a reply from John. And then it hit him all at once. The move. Tomorrow, which was today. Dave swore loudly. Egbert was moving today and he wasn't even able to see him to say goodbye one more time. How could he have forgotten something so important? He wished he could have stayed asleep, at least then he wouldn't have to face this horrid reality. His dreams had been better, too.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, he shot John a message. 

TG: sup egbert talk to me once you can

Dave knew he probably wouldn't get a reply until much later. John would have packed his computer, and his phone was still broken as far as Dave knew. So with not really anything better to do he pulled on the hoodie John had given him for his birthday and walked out of the hotel room.

Walking around town for three days he generally knew were most things were. So, with nothing else to do, Dave walked to a store that was farther from the hotel instead of the one that was only a few blocks away. But he wasn't in a hurry and there wasn't anything he could do at the hotel anyway. On the way his phone buzzed, a new message. He didn't get his hopes up at the hearing of a new message, and he was right not to. It was Rose.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

TT: Hey Dave.

TG: sup rose

TT: I heard that John was moving today. Today is the correct day, right?

TG: yeah

TG: whats up did you need something

TT: I was going to ask how you were. Seeing as how John's moving and I'm pretty positive you haven't told him of your feelings and all.

TT: How are you holding up, Dave?

TG: all irony aside im pretty fucking shitty

TG: thats how im holding up im not

TT: I understand. You won't be able to visit him and nor will you see him a last time, not to even say goodbye.

TT: I know you have a strong disagreement to telling John on pester chum how you feel about him. So, in this case, there is nothing I can do to help you with this.

TT: However I can listen to you and help with whatever I am able to.

TT: Feel free to talk if you want.

TG: rose i appreciate this but it wont change a damn thing

TG: hes probably already on a plane to his new fucking house on the other side of the world

TG: but i cant let him go because you know

TT: I know, Dave.

TG: cause i love him rose

TG: ive loved him for so many fucking years and he doesnt have a clue

TG: but hes fucking gone and hell never know and now i wont be able to see his face ever again

TG: part of why we moved is cause i wanted to see john in person and not in pictures

TT: I know, I was the one who sent you his pictures.

TG: dammit why couldnt i have just told him the day we moved in

TG: we cant fucking move again cause bro has a good fucking job

TG: rose what the fuck do i do

TT: I suggest talking to John as much as you can today and every other day. Until you are able to I suggest doing something to get your mind off of it.

TG: thanks rose I gotta go bye

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] -

Dave couldn't do it. He couldn't talk about John with anyone without pain filling his heart. John Egbert. He was Dave's best bro and the guy he loved. He had loved John for the better of three and a half years. Two years ago he had moved in next door to John. The memory of the day they had met in person made a small smile play on Dave's lips.

He remembered messaging John while the boxes were being moved from the moving truck to the yard and the house. John had surprised Dave with news that he had just got a new neighbor. Dave had smiled and they had talked about the neighbor. John had tried to stalk Dave, not knowing it was Dave. He had found it cute and amusing Egbert was so air-headed. So Dave had played along as John tried to stalk him and take pictures of this new neighbor. He had play flirted and flirted with John for real and John had given up on the neighbor. He told Dave he was leaving, so naturally he had put on the hoodie John had gotten him and waited in front of John's door for him to come out.

When he did Dave had asked John why he never came to say hi. He had told John that it was him and all this other stuff, he had been speechless to Dave's explanation. John had said he needed to sit down and Dave had invited himself in, sitting down next to John. He asked John why he was speechless when for the past years they had talked about everything every day on pester chum and he couldn't say a single word to him in person. Eventually they talked and Dave still couldn't get the courage to tell John. So instead, he flirted with John, making him blush.

Dave smiled and wished he could go back to that day and tell John that he loved him. But now it was too late and John was gone and he would never see him again. Frustrated and upset, Dave ran his long pale fingers through pale hair and sighed. He turned the next corner and came up to the store, the doors slid open in front of him and he walked in, cool air conditioner touching him. He shoved his hands in the soft pocket and walked around the store until he found what he had came for. He carried the bottle of apple juice to the checkout and waited in line. It didn't take long before he got to the cashier and paid for the drink and walked out.

It was only a little past one thirty, Dave still had all day. Knowing that he would have to pack eventually and finding no other stores the least bit interesting, he began walking back to the hotel. He kept to the quieter streets, which took and extra twenty minutes before he saw the hotel. In the lobby they had leftover lunch from sometime before two still lying on platters. He picked up a mini muffin and ate it in the elevator up to his room. The elevator dinged and opened, he was glad to be out of it, the music was irritable and only making him in a more sour mood.

In the room Dave hooked his phone up to the speakers Bro had brought and found the bags on a shelf in the tiny closet. Dave's music blasted in the room, almost drowning out his thoughts of John as he packed Bro and his things. He walked around the room, finding everything and placing it in a bag. The only things he left out were Bro's speakers, both of their helmets, and his keys. When Dave was almost finished putting everything in their bags, the music cut out and 'Hot Mess' by Cobra Starship started playing. He instantly knew he was getting a call, but how? John's phone was still broken, wasn't it? Nonetheless Dave stumbled to get his phone off the speakers and answer it. When he answered Dave's heart almost died.

"Hey, Dave. My dad got me a new phone. ." John's voice filled Dave's head and he could barely breathe as he answered John.

"Sup Egbert?" Dave played off his breathlessness with being casual and cool as usual.

John's voice hinted a slight happiness, but was layered with sadness when he answered. "I wanted to call you. Ha, I'm an idiot. I don't even know why I called, really. Guess I wanted to hear your monotone voice," John laughed drily, bringing forth and awkward silence between the two.

Dave was so happy he was hearing John's voice, but he was surprised his mind was drawing a complete blank on what to say. He couldn't hide the emotion from his voice, hearing John like this made Dave lose his cool and his monotone. "You're not an idiot, Egbert!" He blurted out. He heard John laugh on the other end and Dave barely smiled. "Eh, yeah. I'm actually really glad you called, man."

He could hear shock in John's voice. "You are..? Wow, Dave, you leave me for four days and you're full of emotion when I talk to you. What's up, Dave? What changed?"

Dave squeezed his eyes shut and pulled off his shades and fell a few tears run down his cheeks. "Egbert. . You're moving! Of course I'm gonna show emotion! Did you think I was an emotionless robot all this time or something?"

John's voice was sweet and sad in Dave's ears. "Hah, of course not. It's just. . You never show emotion to really anything. I mean, you do sometimes, but not a lot of the time. I guess it's just weird to hear so much emotion in your actual voice for once."

To this Dave almost couldn't answer. "When was the last time something like this happened? I mean, this is big. You're moving _half way_ around the world today. Who am I kidding, you're probably already half way to your new house. My point is that nothing ever happens, you hardly hear my voice anyway."

"That's true. I guess I am pretty stupid that I didn't think of that. How've you been Dave?"

The question was actually harder to answer than he thought. He didn't want to tell John he was pretty shitty, that would only upset him and he didn't want to lie to him, either. So he went for the best possible answer he could think up. "I've been. What about you, how've you been, man?" But before John got a chance to answer, Bro's ring tone sounded in his ear. "Hold up man, Bro's calling."

Dave answered on the third ring and heard Bro's monotone voice. "We're having lunch. Get your ass to the address I sent you now." Dave said okay right before the line went dead.

Sighing, he put John back on. "Egbert, I gotta go for like two hours or some shit. I'll call you later. Bye." Thinking he wouldn't be able to bear hearing John say bye, especially if there was sadness in his voice, Dave immediately hung up without a word from John.

Grabbing his keys and his helmet, Dave pocketed his phone and jumped down the flights of winding stairs until he got to the lobby. He casually walked out and put his helmet on. It only took him a few minutes to get to the ending of the parking lot and finding his bike. He swung his leg over the seat and turned the key in its ignition. The bike rumbled to life and Dave left the hotel, zooming between cars on the street he got to the place Bro was within ten minutes. Dave parked his red bike and pocketed his keys, the lanyard to hold then John had given him dangling out of his back pocket. It was rainbow colored and it said "gaytastic" in bold letters.

Dave took his helmet off and carried it inside the small diner, Bro wasn't hard to find. He sat across form Bro in the other booth seat and placed the helmet next to him. Bro was drinking a glass of orange juice when he looked up and saw Dave.

Bro's voice was monotone as usual, "I got you apple juice, disgusting, but I didn't order for you. So get your food, we have something we need to talk about."

Dave nodded and went up to the counter and turned around to lean against the counter after ringing the bell. After a few minutes a girl with big brown eyes and light brown hair came up and asked for his order. Dave answered and told her he wanted a chicken burger and a regular one. Instead of immediately answering with anything, she stared at Dave until he walked back to Bro's and his booth. Dave and Bro waited in silence as they waited for their food to arrive. When it did, the brown eyed girl stayed and stared at Dave.

Bro watched with amusement when the girl asked, "Uh, I was wondering if you would want to go out with me later tonight?"

Dave saw Bro smirk at him before he answered. "Yeah, no. I can't. You see, I don't like girls, I'm gay." The girl looked slightly disgusting before walking off angrily.

Dave heard Bro slightly chuckle before he picked up his burger. Dave at the burger before Bro decided to tell him why he was there. "I can't leave until tomorrow night. You, on the other hand, can go whenever the fuck you want. You have your house key and you have your money. I'll give you the general direction, after that you're on your own. Hell, leave at four in the morning if you want."

Dave was surprised. He knew Bro was fine with him leaving whenever he wanted and being home alone, but to drive two hours alone, that was new. "Alright, Bro. Anything else, I was packing when you called." Bro shook his head and Dave finished his food before getting up.

Grabbing his helmet, he said bye to Bro and left. Once he was on his bike, he thought of where to go. He wanted to talk to John, but he said two hours, he still had an hour and a half. So, because he had nothing better to do, he rode around, trying to find a store that looked interesting enough. Dave knew he wouldn't be able to give it to him in person, but still he wanted to get something for John.

After forty minutes he finally found and old store whose name was worn off of the sign in the older part of town, Dave parked his bike and once more pocketed his keys, carrying his helmet inside. Inside the shop there was random things, none of them were tourist items like most of the stores, either. There were shelves on each wall except one that had hooks and rods that held old clothes. There were things all over the store, everything was old looking and Dave decided this is where he would get something for John.

Walking around, Dave saw multiple things that Jade would like, same as Rose. But so far he found nothing that seemed good enough for John. While still looking, he decided he would send something to Jade and Rose. So he picked what he thought would be best for them and carried them around the store. After searching almost the entire store, and old man that was probably ninety something came out of a room towards the back wall. Seeing Dave, he walked up to him and smiled.

His voice was raspy and his words hard to breathe out. "Welcome, young man. If you're still looking I can keep those things on the counter." Dave nodded and set a large book and a crystallized frog on the counter. Dave looked around and the old man asked him, "You seem to be having trouble, is there a certain type of thing you're lookin' for?"

The old man coughed before Dave answered. "I'm trying to find something for a special friend of mine. But I don't know."

The old man smiled at him and his eyes almost closed when he did. He smoothed his white beard and opened the door to the other room. "Come this way, son. This was my great grandfather's collection. He told me to only give these things to people I thought were worth their while. You seem to be. Look around, tell me if you think something would suite your friend."

Dave smiled at him and he nodded, walking back out, leaving Dave alone in the room. In here was even more strange and cool things. All of them were obviously years old and Dave wondered how some of this stuff wasn't known about. Almost to the back wall, he still hadn't seen anything that seemed good enough. But Dave stopped in front of a short glass case and bent down on his knees to look at its contents. Behind his shades, Dave's red eyes went wide and he stood, navigating his way back to the main room to find the old man. When he did, he led the old man to the back of the side room.

"Sir, in this case, that stone, is it for sale?"

The old man looked slightly surprised and leaned down to look at the stone with Dave. Crouching, the old man told Dave, "That stone is older than even my great grandfather, it's been in my family for years. It's rare, I can tell you that, but I don't know what kind of stone it is. What I can tell you is that it's s'posed to be a ring. I was told that it was a token of love and that of protection. The story was that once, a long time ago, a man fell in love, with a man a woman, it doesn't matter. But he found this stone and fashioned it into a ring and gave it to the one he loved, sayin' he wanted to be with them and protect them for all his life. Tell me son, why do you need a ring like this?"

Dave was stunned by the old man's words. The stone was a dark red that was darker than blood that played across a black and red. Knowing he had to answer, Dave breathed out. "It's for a special friend. I love him. . And he's leaving. That's why, sir."

The old man looked at Dave and smiled, his wrinkles intensifying and his teeth showing beneath his lips. "You can have it, son. You're the only kid I've ever seen who's proud and not ashamed of their love. You take it and give it to that boy."

Dave smiled and repeatedly thanked the old man as he opened the glass case and pulled out the ring and put it in Dave's palm. He followed the old man to the counter and watched as he put the book and frog in a paper bag and handed it to him. "Now you take those things and you take that ring. You deserve it, it has no use if it got no one to be on. You take 'em things for free, son. Be happy. Bye." The old man smiled and walked back into the side room before Dave could protest.

Dave smiled and walked out the door. He opened the seat and put the paper back in it, the ring, he slid it onto his finder and put his helmet on. Still smiling he looked at the time before starting up his bike. Two hours was almost up. He zoomed off the rode and onto the main road. It took his a good thirty minutes to get back to the hotel. By the time he got to the room it was already ten passed seven. Wondering if he would answer, Dave called John. On the third ring John's sweet and goofy voice came through and made Dave smile despite everything.

They talked and talked but Dave didn't tell John that he had gotten him something. They talked about everything that had happened and they talked about random things that came to mind. Three hours later John told Dave he was off to sleep finally and Dave told him he missed him. He could hear the smile in John's voice as he said bye and hung up.

Without much else to do, he set his phone alarm to one forty in the morning and took a shower. He changed into clean clothes before going to sleep. He had to be up in nearly four hours, so he decided sleep was the best thing until then.


	4. Chapter 4

Running out of Time

Part Two–Chapter Two

John woke up to someone knocking on his bedroom door. He groggily sat up and yawned, wiping his sleepy eyes. Through yawns he said, "come in," to whoever was knocking. His dad poked his head in from behind the door and smiled. "Come on down when you're ready, I need to talk to you, son."

John was surprised. His dad talked to him, but they never "talked" about something. So John slumped over to his desk and picked his glasses up, putting them on the bridge of his nose. John opened his door wider and stepped out into the hall when he realized he had slept in the hoodie Dave had given him. He smiled, knowing Dave would get a kick out of that, and started down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and sat in one of the wooden chairs, the cold seeping through his hoodie and his pants, making him shiver.

He watched as his dad got water in two glasses and brought them to the table, sitting down across from John. He slid John a glass and kept one for himself. They sat in odd silence for five minutes before he said something.

"Son, as you know we're moving. You're staying an extra day to see that Dave form next door, and I'm going today."

John looked around the kitchen and settled for staring at the table, his dad wasn't a great talker. "Yeah, so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" John wanted this to end quickly, it was awkward for him.

His dad cleared his throat before starting again. "Well, I replaced your phone, here you go." His dad slid a smart phone across to him and John smiled, but before he could say thanks, his dad went on. "It's so you can call and all that. Listen, John. You're friend, his uh, Bro? He talked to me last night. And we made a sort of agreement. I won't tell you now, but later I will. Now, the moving truck gets here in two hours, so help me pack everything else."

His dad got up and John stood, drinking the rest of his water before taking his dad's and washing it in their sink. He wrapped them in bubble wrap and placed them in a box, closing it, he sealed it with tape. Guessing his dad was packing what was in his room or study, John decided to seal all the boxes with the tape. Once John finished he walked around the house and brought every box into the living room, after that he still had almost an hour. So, to kill time he put in his friends numbers and pester chum. Still bored, John decided he would find entertainment in organizing the boxes.

He put all his dad's boxes in a few stacks, all the kitchen boxes in another, and so on. He stacked his boxes against the opposite wall of his dad's.

With all the boxes waiting for the moving truck, John had nothing else to do, so he went back to his room and closed the door. Lying on his bed, John clicked on his phone and thought of how plain it was. He had no pictures, and then it came to him. He could get pictures from his computer. John flopped form his bed and stumbled down the stairs to his dad's study. His dad was leaned over a box, sealing it with tape when John came in. He looked up, pipe in his mouth and raised an eyebrow.

"Dad! I need the charger to my phone. Please, I really need it."

His dad looked at him before getting up and walking to his desk. He opened a drawer and handed John a box. John smiled and thanked his dad before running back up to his room. He jumped into his chair and the chair slid halfway across the room. John groaned and pushed off the wall and went sailing off towards his desk. Before he could pass it he held onto it and pulled himself to be in front of his computer.

He pulled open the box and took the cord from it, plugging it into his computer. It whirred and came to life, flashing a message about the phone. John closed the message and opened his pictures. They came up on the screen and he scrolled through them, seeing if he could fit all of them on the phone. Determining he could he imported them all onto his phone, as well as his music.

Once it said it was done, John took his phone off the cord and scrolled through the photos until he found the right one. When he did, John smiled. It was a picture of Dave and him from last year during Christmas. They had gone to this park when it was snowing in the butt crack of dawn. Dave had taken his phone and put his arm around John and taken a picture while John was laughing. Still smiling, John set the picture to his lock screen and looked to see what time it was. Seeing it was almost two, John decided he would call Dave.

"Hey, Dave. My dad got me a new phone. ." John said when he heard Dave pick up. He felt scared and he felt giddy with the excitement of hearing Dave's voice.

John's breath caught in his throat when he heard Dave's voice on the other end. "Sup Egbert?" Even though Dave had his usual monotone John was happy.

"I wanted to call you. Ha, I'm an idiot. I don't even know why I called, really. Guess I wanted to hear your monotone voice," John said, laughing drily, bringing forth an awkward silence between the two.

"You're not an idiot, Egbert!" John's eyes went wide when he heard Dave blurt that out, he laughed.

"Eh, yeah. I'm actually really glad you called, man."

John was surprised when he heard shock in his voice as he spoke, "you are..? Wow, Dave, you leave me for four days and you're full of emotion when I talk to you. What's up, Dave? What changed?"

John listened for a reply until it came a few seconds later. "Egbert. . You're moving! Of course I'm gonna show emotion! Did you think I was an emotionless robot all this time or something?"

John barely laughed, he missed Dave. "Hah, of course not. It's just. . You never show emotion to really anything. I mean, you do sometimes, but not a lot of the time. I guess it's just weird to hear so much emotion in your actual voice for once." John was surprised at how true it was, he barely ever thought about it.

He heard silence and wondered why Dave wasn't saying anything."When was the last time something like this happened? I mean, this is big. You're moving _half way_ around the world today. Who am I kidding, you're probably already half way to your new house. My point is that nothing ever happens, you hardly hear my voice anyway."

"That's true. I guess I am pretty stupid that I didn't think of that. How've you been Dave?"

Again there was more silence, as if for once Dave had no words to say. John stared at the ceiling as eh waited for Dave to say something. Finally he did, and it wasn't really the answer John thought eh would get, but then again, it was Dave. "I've been. What about you, how've you been, man?" John thought for a few seconds and was slightly shaken by the fact that he had no clue how he'd been.

But before John got a chance to answer, he heard Dave slightly groan, "hold up man, Bro's calling."

John waited and thought of how to answer Dave when he heard Dave sighing on the other end. His

voice rang through John's head when he heard him say, "Egbert, I gotta go for like two hours or some shit. I'll call you later. Bye." And with that the line went dead and John was left alone in his room. He pulled the phone away from his ear and lay on his bed, still staring at the ceiling.

John sighed and swung his legs over the bed when he heard his dad call him from downstairs. Guessing the moving truck was here, John stood and pulled off his hoodie, leaving his hair up in weird angles. He set it on his bed and pocketed his phone before opening his door. He went down stairs and saw his dad talking to the truck driver. John ignored the two and grabbed a few of the smaller boxes. Carrying them outside, he set them in a pile in the yard.

Once he had carried all the light boxes to the yard he started bringing out the other boxes with his dad and the truck driver, keeping the boxes in groups still. With the three of them it only took about an hour to get the shelves, desks, beds, tables, everything not box-able into the yard and onto the truck, along with half of the boxes. John watched as the truck pulled out of the driveway and drove away to drop off the things at the airport. He went inside and sat on the floor before realizing that none of his boxes had been taken outside.

John pushed off the ground and stood, picking up one of his boxes when his dad came in. His dad sighed and took the box from John, setting it back down on the ground. John raised a questioning eyebrow at his dad.

"Son, we need to talk. Later is now."

John looked at his dad and sat back down, crossing his legs and leaning against the boxes. John watched as his dad sat on one of the boxes and clasped his hands together. "Your friends bro talked to me and we worked out an agreement. You won't be staying only an extra day, you'll be staying for a year, more or less. If you're still doing fine and this or any house in the neighborhood is still on the market I'll move back. But if you get in trouble and you aren't doing good then you fly to the new house. You'll be staying with your friend Dave. Alright, son?"

John couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, all he could do was jump on his dad and hug him. Once he regained his breath and could speak all he could say was thank you over and over again until his dad laughed and pushed him off.

For John two hours went by fast as he helped his dad pack the truck and watch it leave once more. Three hours passed and John was standing by the door with tears in his eyes. He hugged his dad and told him that he loved him no matter what and said thank you again. The goodbye was sad for them both as John watched his dad leave in his old car, waving before he turned the corner. Once his dad was gone, John quietly closed the door and walked back up to his room and sat in his chair.

At ten passed seven John heard his phone ring and looked at the name displayed on his phone a picture of a smuppet under it. He smiled and picked it up, it was Dave. Not wanting to be alone and not wanting to stop talking to him, John stayed up for three hours talking to Dave. Sometime around ten John kept yawning and he told Dave he couldn't stay up any longer and he hung up, trudging and falling onto his bed, sleeping before his head was on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Running out of Time**_

_**Part One–Chapter Three**_

Dave woke up five minutes after his alarm rang in his head through his ear buds, the song waking him up was Hot Mess, his inspiration to drive two hours at two in the morning. Rubbing his eyes, Dave shut off the alarm and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. Dave found his way to the bathroom and splashed water in his face, waking himself up. Once he did he put on his shoes and found his bag. Taking out a tank top with the same CD design on it he pulled it on along with the jacket John had given him. He grabbed his helmet and pocketed his keys and carried his bag out of the room.

Dave walked out the revolving doors and for the first time wondered why Bro was letting him ride his motorcycle with two broken knuckles and two fractured ones? But then again, Bro let him do a lot of things without saying anything to him. Dave shrugged and navigated his way to his bike, his cast the slightest bit of weight on him. Dave fastened his bag to the back of his bike securely before pulling on his helmet and turning the key in the ignition. The engine rumbled to life and Dave smirked under his helmet as he pulled out form the hotel and drove down the streets, zooming fast between all the cars on the road. Which was to say not that many.

Once actually on the main road, Dave turned his music on. The specially installed speakers by Bro louder than the wind and penetrating the shell of his helmet. After about ten minutes Dave started to have no motivation to continue the trip, John wouldn't be there anyway. So, to quell his sour and sad mood, Dave clicked open and played the play list of songs that reminded him of John. Hot Mess came on first and Dave couldn't help but smile at the thought of John going with the song. Almost instantly after Hot Mess Dave found motivation to keep going and to get home.

Almost an hour into the drive Dave yawned, as well as he noticed he was almost empty on gas. So, locating the nearest gas station, Dave exited the highway to get there. It took maybe two minutes before he was parked in front of a gas pump. He got off his bike and carried his helmet inside with him, the door's bell ringing when he opened the door. Dave walked around the store until he found a coffee machine. Dave took a small cappuccino to the counter and paid for it along with his gas. He walked out and leaned against his bike as he waited for the gas to finish flowing. As the gas poured into his bike, Dave drank his cappuccino until it was empty. Once it was he threw it into the small trashcan and put on his helmet once more. The pump was done a few seconds later.

Getting back on his bike he sat there and decided to text Bro that he was almost there. Once the text sent he once more played John's play list and rode off. The roads didn't have that many cars and once Dave got into town there were even fewer cars. At a red light he looked up quickly where to go and turned his music down before the light was once more green. The roads that took him to his neighborhood were completely deserted, the engine of his motorcycle and his music the only sound whatsoever. Dave slowed as he neared his street. At the stop sign Dave sighed before turning onto his street. He went slowly down the street, the only two houses on the street were his and John's, and they both stood looming above him as he neared.

Dave slowly pulled into what had been John's driveway and turned off his bike, silencing the music, making the only sound his breathing. He set his helmet on the seat and leaned gently against it. In his pocket, Dave felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and unlocked it, seeing a message from John at nearly three in the morning. Confused, Dave opened pester chum and looked at his message.

EB: dave! hey, i couldn't stay asleep so yeah, hi. well uh, goodnight i guess?

Dave smiled sadly and locked his phone once more, pocketing it once more. Heat from the ride made Dave uncomfortable so he pulled it off, folding it and putting it in his seat, over the brown bag from the store. Not sure why he was doing it, he walked up to the door and knocked a few times on the door. Dave waited for a few minutes and laughed drily, he knew no one would answer, so why did he knock just to be brought down? Dave turned his back when he felt cool air hit his back.

Slowly, he turned around and saw the door half open, a pair of eyes looking at him from behind the door. Dave's eyes went wide and he felt his breath catch in his chest as he stared at the familiar sea and sky blue eyes that peered at him from within the house. Dave stumbled forward and almost fell when he stepped inside the house, the door closing behind him. Dave looked down and saw John Egbert staring up at him.

Dave collapsed and he felt warm arms wrap around him as he leaned on John. He felt tears in his eyes and he pulled back to look in John's eyes. He watched speechless as John's hand reached up and took of his shades. He watched as a pale hand with a blue sleeve sliding down it reached up and wiped away a falling tear.

Dave pulled John close and wrapped his arms around John's back. He felt John pull back and heard him say, "Dave. . What are you doing here? Isn't it like three in the morning?"

Dave slightly laughed, looking down at John. "I wanted to come home, but I didn't know you'd be here. What the actual fuck are you doing here, Egbert?"

He heard John laugh and he couldn't help but smile as John took hold of his hand and pulled him upstairs. Once upstairs Dave watched as John pushed open his door and walked in, dragging Dave in behind him then shutting the door. Dave walked over and leaned against the wall next to where John sat, head slightly down.

"So, Egbert? Are you gonna tell me why you're here or am do I just have a fucked up mind and I'm dreaming this all?" Dave watched as John looked up at him and back down as his cheeks tinted a light pink. "What?" Dave asked him.

John glanced at him from the corner of his eye before answering Dave. "You look really good in that shirt is all. ."

Dave smirked and took his opportunity. "And you say you're not a homo when you're flirting with me right here. But if you really think that. ."

Dave laughed as John brought his hands up and started waving them, "It's not like that, Dave! Quit fake flirting with me you ass!"

"Who says it's fake?" He smirked and pushed off the wall and stood in front of John, looking down at him.

"S-Seriously Dave, stop it." John's voice was flustered as much as his face as he backed up to the wall, trying to get away from Dave.

Dave laughed and crawled towards John on the bed. He could see John's bright red face and he smiled. Dave sat back and looked at John. "C'mon man, lighten up. It's just flirting. And anyway, I thought you weren't a homo?" He raised his eyebrows and laughed when John looked down. "Okay man, but seriously. Why are you still here?" He scooted to the edge of the bed, his back to John.

He chuckled when he felt John's care boot kick him in the back. "You're a real ass, you know that, Strider?"

Dave raised his hands, "Guilty as charged."

He sat in silence waiting for John to answer. "Apparently your bro talked to my dad and I guess, well I'm staying with you guys for a year unless I get into trouble!" Dave heard John nervously laugh behind him.

Dave turned around and looked John in the eyes. Red boring into blue. "Then why are we in this house? Don't they need you out of it? Come one, Egbert, we're getting some of your stuff and going to my house." Without leaving room for discussion Dave stood and leaned against the door, waiting for John.

John turned to look at Dave. "What do I bring right now?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Egderp just bring what you need."

He watched as John tried to glare at him and laughed. "I don't _need_ anything, Dave."

Dave turned around an opened the door. "Well get your skinny ass outside then."

With that Dave walked out and down the stairs, not waiting to see if John was following him. He walked past stacked boxes and went out side, leaning against his bike. John came outside a minute or two later and walked up to Dave.

"Come on, I don't exactly want to walk this to my house. God, get on the bike, Egbert." He sat on the bike, leaning slightly forward, waiting for John to climb on behind him. Eventually he did and Dave turned the key and they quietly drove the shirt distance to his house.

Once there he pocketed the keys and climbed off, unhooking his bag from the back and getting his hoodie and the brown bag from the seat. John awkwardly stood by the bike as Dave got his stuff. Dave was slightly surprised when he felt the paper bag's weight lifted from his cast and saw John holding it in his hands. He walked up to the door and fumbled to get the right key into the door and shut and lock it behind John.

He walked through his house and waited for John at the stairs. Once John had reached him Dave nodded towards the staircase and they climbed it together, Dave in front of John. At the top of the stairs he led John to his bedroom and once again struggled to find the right key and unlock the door. With his foot, Dave held his door open for John and let it fall closed once he was inside. Inside his room, Dave let his bag drop to the floor by his closet.

Knowing John hadn't ever been in his room for more than a few seconds, he smiled at the sight of John awkwardly standing by the door. He walked and sat in his chair, watching John look around nervously.

Awkward tension growing, Dave said, "Dude, just fucking sit on the bed. All your awkwardness is ruining the surprise of you being here."

John looked at him and slowly walked and sat on his bed. "So you wanted to come home. . At three in the morning? Dave what the hell? Why didn't you wait until the morning or something?"

Dave leaned back in his chair, his hair falling into his exposed eyes as he leaned his head back, sighing. "Around two in the morning, actually. I wasn't having a good few days. I didn't want to stay in a hotel, so I came home. Like, first you tell me you're moving the next day half way around the world, then I get a cast and shit man. Just, fuck."

John sat, his shoulders hunched and his head looking between his shoes. "I'm sorry. Eh, what happened to your hand anyway?"

Smiling slightly, Dave leaned forward and showed John his cast. "I punched a building a few times after the news. Two broken knuckles and two fractured ones, and fucking intense bruises."

John's eyes went wide beneath his glasses. "Dave, I had no idea. Why didn't you–"

Cutting John off Dave crouched in front of John and held his face in his hand and slightly in his casted one. "Egbert, do you like me?" Dave could hear his own nervousness and shakiness in his voice.

John stared at Dave, "Of course I like you, Dave! You're my best friend. ."

"Not like that. I meant do you want to go out with me, John?" Dave realized how stupid he must have sounded as he stared into John's eyes.

John's face turned a bright red, "D-Dave what? I. ."

Dave glanced away and stood, turning so his back was to John, he shook his head, running his hand through his hair. He sighed and tossed the ring at John. "I got that for you at this old store. Just, make yourself comfortable, I'm sleeping on the couch. Night, Egbert."

As he started to walk away he felt something tug at the belt loop of his jeans. Stopping, he turned to see John starting intently at him. "Dave, you can't do this shit! You can't ask em to go out with you, throw a ring in my face and leave! I didn't even get to answer. ."

Dave watched as John slipped the ring onto his finger and smile. Smirking, Dave grabbed John's hands in his and pushed him back onto the bed. His legs were on each side of John, his hands holding John down by his wrists, his face inches from John's. Blonde hair brushing John's forehead, Dave reached and took John's glasses off, setting them on the table by his bed. "Is that a yes I'm hearing from the straight John Egbert?" Smirking, Dave slid his hand down John's chest and pulled up the blue hoodie he had gotten John.

John's cheeks flushed as he answered him. "D-Dave, stop. It isn't funny. I like you, alright? I fucking do, so stop."

"If you do, then why the fuck would I stop, Egderp? I love you, John, and I have for a long fucking time."


	6. Chapter 6

Running out of Time

Part Two–Chapter Three

John's eyes opened and he groggily sat up. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and looked around his dark and mostly empty room. Looking out his window John realized ti was still dark and wondered why he had woken up in the first place. Without much to do, John slowly trudged to his computer, the bright light momentarily blinding him. Almost immediately he turned the brightness to the darkest, returning the room to its dark state.

On his computer John looked to see it was around two thirty and he shook his head. Deciding he had nothing better to do, John opened up the Midnight Crew, deciding he would read it until he got too bored or until he got tired.

Easily bored of reading the Midnight Crew, John shut off his computer and lied on his bed. Alone, John thought about Dave more. He thought about how Dave would react to his staying at his house. He thought about whether or not Dave would be comfortable with it. John also thought about how he wouldn't see Dave for two more days. So, while his thoughts were of Dave and of missing Dave, he decided he would send Dave a message for no real reason besides that he missed Dave and that Dave was his best friend.

EB: dave! hey, i couldn't stay asleep so yeah, hi. well uh, goodnight i guess?

John locked his phone after sending the message and wondered if Dave would make fun of him in the morning because of it. But John was okay with that, nothing could really upset him now that he knew he would be able to see Dave again and it didn't have to be to say goodbye. Deciding he would try to get some sleep, John looked at his lock screen and smiled before turning on his side and closing his eyes.

A few minutes of no sleep, John heard a knock from downstairs. Being the idiot he was, plus being tired, John decided to go take a look. Grabbing and putting on his glasses, John quietly walked into the hall and down the stairs. In the hall that led to the door John didn't hear anything, but certain he originally heard someone knock, he opened the door.

John's heart seemed to stop and his breath caught in his chest when he opened the door to see Dave standing there.

John watched helplessly as Dave stumbled into his house and shut the door behind his best friend. Opening his arms to catch a collapsing Dave, he wraped his arms around Dave. Feeling the shaking of Dave's shoulders, scarred, John reached up and took off Dave's shades. Seeing tears in Daves eyes, he reached a hand up to wipe away a tear sliding down Dave's cheek.

John looked up at Dave and asked what was nagging him. "Dave. . What are you doing here? Isn't it like three in the morning?"

Hearing Dave slightly laugh made John happy. "I wanted to come home, but I didn't know you'd be here. What the actual fuck are you doing here, Egbert?"

John couldn't help but smile at the fact that Dave Strider was standing in front of him. Still smiling, John took Dave's hand in his and led him through the empty house and up the stairs into his bedroom. Closing the door behind Dave, he let go of Dave's hand and sat on his bed while Dave leaned against his wall.

John;s thoughts were interrupted by Dave's voice. "So, Egbert? Are you gonna tell me why you're here or am do I just have a fucked up mind and I'm dreaming this all?" Ignoring Dave's question, John noticed for the first time what Dave was wearing. He wasn't in his usual long sleeve or a T-shirt. No, he was wearing a tank top. Dave Strider, wearing a _tank top_. Not meaning to, his face went pink as he looked back down. "What?" He heard Dave ask when he didn't answer.

Glancing at Dave from the corner of his eye, John answered. "You look really good in that shirt is all. ."

John saw Dave smirk before saying, "And you say you're not a homo when you're flirting with me right here. But if you really think that. ."

John heard Dave laughing as he brought his hands up, waving them in front of his face. "It's not like that, Dave! Quit fake flirting with me you ass!"

John had to look up to see Dave looking down at him from where he was no standing. "Who says it's fake?"

Backing up to the wall his bed was against, John felt his face grow hot and flustered. "S-Seriously Dave, stop it," He said, trying to get away from his best friend.

John's face was bright red as Dave crawled towards him smiling. John's heart beat fast in his chest but calmed when Dave sat back on his heels. "C'mon man, lighten up. It's just flirting. And anyway, I thought you weren't a homo?" Dave raised a questioning eyebrow at him and laughed as John looked down. "Okay man, but seriously. Why are you still here?" Flustered, John watched as Dave turned around and sat with his back to him at the edge of the bed.

Flustered and his heart pounding in his chest, John playfully kicked Dave's back, hearing him chuckle. "You're a real ass, you know that, Strider?"

Dave raised his hands, "Guilty as charged."

John let out a deep breathe. "Apparently your bro talked to my dad and I guess, well I;m staying wiht you guys for a year unless I get in trouble!" Behind Dave, John nervously laughed.

John's breath caught when Dave turned around and his red eyes bored into his blue ones. "Then why are we in this house? Don't they need you out of it? Come on, Egebrt, we're getting some of your stuff and going to my house." John watched as Dave went and leaned against his door, leaving no room for discussion.

"What do I bring right now?" He asked, looking at Dave.

Dave sighed and shook his head, "Egderp just bring what you need."

John tried to glare at Dave, but it only resulted in Dave laughing. "I don't _need _anything, Dave."

Watching, Dave opened the door and stood in the frame. "Well get your skinny ass outside then." John watched Dave walk out and quickly skittered around his room, searching for anything he would need. In the end he pocketed his charger and phone and walked outside and up to Dave.

John watched as Dave sat on what he was guessing, Dave's new motorcycle. Skeptical and slightly embarrassed he stared at Dave. "Come on, I don't exactly want to walk this to my house. God, get on the bike, Egbert." He looked once more at Dave and almost couldn't breathe. Dave was leaning forward on the bike, his arms tight and gaunt, the muscles showing in the moonlight. His tank top cut low and slightly exposing his chest. John looked away and got onto the bike behind Dave, listening to him turn the key.

Once at Dave's house, he quickly got off the bike and awkwardly stood by, waiting for Dave. He watched as Dave struggled to carry a duffel as well as the hoodie he had gotten Dave and a large brown bag. Deciding to help his friend, John reached and took the brown bag from Dave. He followed Dave up to the door and watched as he fumbled to unlock then lock the door after him.

Uncomfortable in Dave's house because he had never gone past the living room, John awkwardly stood and watched as Dave walked to the stairs. Knowing Dave was waiting for him, John carefully walked to where Dave was waiting by the stairs. Dave nodded to the stairs and John quietly walked behind hims as Dave led the way.

In front of Dave's bedroom door, he watched as Dave once more struggled to find the right key and unlock his door. He held it open with his foot and walked in after John, letting the door fall closed. Inside Dave's room, John watched Dave drop his duffel by what he guessed was the closet.

John hadn't been in Dave's room more than mere seconds, so he awkwardly stood by the door while Dave walked and sat in the chair by his desk.

Awkward tension hanging in the air, Dave said, "Dude, just fucking sit on the bed. All your awkwardness is ruining the surprise of you being here."

He looked at Dave and slowly walked to sit on the bed. "So you wanted to come home. . At three in the morning? Dave what the hell? Why didn't you wait until the morning or something?"

John watched as Dave leaned back in the chair, his pale hair falling into his exposed eyes. He sighed, "Around two in the morning, actually. I wasn't having a good few days. I didn't want to stay in a hotel, so I came home. Like, first you tell me you're moving the next day half way around the world, then I get a cast and shit man. Just, fuck."

Not knowing what to say to that, John looked at the space between his shoes and said, "I'm sorry. Eh, what happened to your hand anyway?"

Dave smiled slightly and leaned forward to show John his cast. "I punched a building a few times after the news. Two broken knuckles and two fractured ones, and fucking intense bruises."

Beneath his glasses John's eyes were wide. "Dave, I had no idea. Why didn't you-"

Dave cut him off, crouching in front of him and held his face in his hands. "Egbert, do you like me?" John heard nervousness and shakiness in his best friends voice.

Staring at Dave, he answered. "Of course I like you, Dave! You're my best friend. ."

"Not like that. I meant do you want to go out with me, John?"

Staring back into Dave's eyes, John's face went bright red, "D-Dave what? I. ."

John's heart fell as he watched Dave glance away and stand. Dave turrned so his back was to him and shook his head, running slim fingers through it. John heard Dave sighed and only had a few seconds to register and catch what Dave had tossed back at him. "I got that for you at this old store. Just, make yourself comfortable, I'm sleeping on the couch. Night, Egbert."

Knowing he couldn't miss his chance, John wrapped two fingers through one of the belt loops in Dave's jeans. John stared intently at Dave once he stopped and turned around. "Dave, you can't do this shit! You can't ask me to go out with you, throw a ring in my face and leave! I didn't even get to answer. ."

With Dave's attention, he smiled and slipped the ring onto his finger, smiling. Dave smirked and the next thing John knew he was lying on his back. Dave's hands were wrapped around his wrists, and Dave's legs were straddling the sides of his. Dave's face and lips were only inches from his, Dave's blonde hair touching John's forehead. He felt his heart pound against his chest as Dave's slender hand reached up and took his glasses off, placing them on a table by the bed. "Is that a yes I'm hearing from the straight John Egbert?" Dave smirked at him and he couldn't breathe as Dave's hand moved down his chest and under the hoodie he had gotten him and pulled it up, revealing his chest.

His cheeks flushed and burned as he answered Dave. "D-Dave, stop. It isn't funny. I like you alright? I fucking do, so stop."

"If you do then why the fuck would I stop Egderp? I love you, John, and I have for a long fucking time."


End file.
